


Great Minds Think Alike

by LovelyArtist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Autistic, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Carlos is a Good husband, Cecil is a Good Husband, Gayyyyyyyyy, I tag both boyfriend and husband since this is set before they get married, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyArtist/pseuds/LovelyArtist
Summary: Cecil and Carlos had been together for four years.... And Carlos and Cecil decided, separately, they wanted to suggest taking it to the next level.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! enjoy this thing I spent like...... almost exactly a year working on... >.> I started writing this after "Toast" came out, but I was having some issues with writer's block. either way, here is the first part :D

Cecil was nervous. 

 

He wasn’t sure if it was the coffee, or the amount of people, or an unexpected feelings delivery, or simply impending conversation making him nervous, but he was nervous.

 

He took a slow sip, drumming his untrimmed fingernails on the table in a brisk rhythm. He glanced up when he heard the sound of footsteps against concrete floor. He offered a smile and a wave to the young woman, putting his coffee down on the table. “Rochelle! Hi!” he greeted her.

 

“It’s nice to see you, Cecil,” Rochelle smiled cordially, taking a seat in the chair across from Cecil and putting her own coffee mug down on the table in front of them. “You’re looking well.”

 

“Thank you, you as well.” Cecil smiled a little, then took another slow sip from his coffee.

 

A moment or two of comfortable silence passed between them. “Soooooo,” Cecil drawled out the ‘o’ sound, his lower lip between his teeth. “I suppose you’re maybe wondering why I asked you to meet me…”

 

“It isn’t exactly often the boyfriend of my boss and colleague asks me to meet him for coffee.” Rochelle admitted, taking a sip from her own mug. 

 

Cecil laughed a little, nervously. “I know, I know,” he said, “I just… To be perfectly honest, I wasn’t sure who else to talk to about this. You’ve known Carlos for years, even since before you came to Night Vale. He said you both worked on your doctorates together.”

 

“Sure did,” Rochelle’s curly hair bounced slightly as she nodded. “So, what is it that you can’t talk to Carlos about, but you want to talk to  _ me _ about?”

 

Cecil smiled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Rochelle… I would really, really like your help,” he said, his voice almost radio quality. “Because I want to ask Carlos to marry me.”

  
  


\----------- 

  
  


Carlos hummed quietly, a small, content smile over his features as he waited. He had given this conversation a lot of thought, but that didn’t necessarily mean that it would go smoothly. Even still, he was optimistic that it would go well, and optimism proved to be effective a good part of the time, scientifically speaking. The door jingled as it opened, and Carlos looked up towards the door. He stood to greet the new people. “Abby!” he looked between her and the girl about a foot beside her, wheeling through with her chair, “And Janice, hi!” 

 

“Hi, Uncle Carlos!” Janice hummed, hugging him from her height. 

 

“Good morning, Carlos,” Abby smiled in a cordial, familial way and accepted the hug when he offered.

 

Carlos sat back down where a plate of invisible pie sat in front of him, and Abby sat down across from him. “Invisible Pie? It’s peach today.”

 

“Thank you, but I really couldn’t. I’m trying to avoid the invisible carbs.” Abby shook her head with a small smile. “Besides, you said you wanted to talk about something. It sounded important over the phone.”

 

Carlos lit up like a municipally approved lamppost, though not as horrifying and gruesome. His smile was wide and happy, and even from a distance one could tell he was struggling to stay still and not wave his arms about. “It  _ is _ important,” he nodded, then moved his slice of pie out of the way. 

 

“Is it some kind of science experiment, Uncle Carlos?” Janice asked, holding back a small giggle at the scientist’s obvious excitement. “Do you need our help with it?”

 

Carlos shook his head, but his smile didn’t fall away. “I do need your guys’s help, actually. It’s not science, Janice, but it’s just as great, I think.” Carlos said, then turned his winning grin towards Abby. “Abby… I called you because I would like your help asking Cecil to marry me.”

 

Abby’s jaw dropped slightly. “You… You want to ask Cecil to marry you?” she asked.

 

Janice smiled and covered her mouth to hold back a laugh. “Uncle Carlos, that’s so great! He’s going to say yes, right?” she asked.

 

“I sure hope so, Janice!” Carlos laughed, a little nervously. “But Abby, I wanted to ask your advice for some things. I’m not exactly the most romantic person in the world, and plus I didn’t know if there were any Night Vale customs that I should follow, or any Jewish customs I should follow, or anything like that.”

 

Abby still seemed taken aback at Carlos’s announcement, but pleasantly so. She chuckled and shook her head, a motion of happy disbelief. “There, um, there isn’t anything religion-specific, no,” she said, then considered, “There’s an old Night Vale tradition that there has to be a bloodstone  circle chant and a sacrifice of something blue, but that’s a bit of an archaic tradition that’s fallen out of practice. It just sort of depends on how you want to propose to him.”

 

Carlos nodded, and wrung his hands nervously. “That’s another bit,” he admitted quietly, “I’ve never done this before… I don’t know the first thing about proposing to someone. I tried to google it, but it kept coming up to a photograph of a cat sitting in a box, and the phrases ‘Knowledge is power, and power corrupts. Don’t be a statistic!’”

 

He took a drink from his glass of (visible) water, and continued. “And I thought, since you’re married, and you’ve been proposed to before,  _ and _ you’re Cecil’s older sister and you’d know what he’d like, that maybe you’d be able to help me.”

 

Janice, who had been quietly observing the two converse, decided to chime in. “Well, you need a ring, of course,” as though it were obvious. “I mean, isn’t that how people propose to people? At least that’s how it looks on television.”

 

“It’s a little different, sweet pea,” Abby put a hand to Janice’s, chuckling fondly under her breath. “It’s a pretty important moment for them… Uncle Carlos wants to make it so that they both remember it forever.”

 

Janice looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled like a lightbulb turned on. “Have a velociraptor give him the ring,” She said like it was the best idea since wheat and wheat by-product free sliced bread. “He’d never forget that!”

 

Carlos chuckled at the thought of a dinosaur emerging from a wormhole dressed in their sunday best and handing Cecil an engagement ring. But he quickly banished the thought, he seemed to recall Cecil saying something about being allergic to the down feathers that covered velociraptors that occasionally passed through Night Vale. “A good idea, and up for consideration,” he nodded, “But given the unpredictable nature of carnivorous dinosaurs and possible dinosaur down allergies, we should maybe save it for a plan B.”

 

Janice nodded sagely, then screwed her face in concentration to think of a new plan. “In any case, a ring would probably be good.” Abby suggested, “you  _ know _ he will be floating on air and showing it off to everyone that can see it.”

 

Carlos made a mental note to make sure the ring didn’t have gravity-repulsing abilities or anything similar before he bought it. “Yeah,” he mused. “I think you’re right, I think Cecil would like a ring.” 

 

He pouted his lips slightly, spinning the ring on his thumb. “But what kind,” he murmured, “Would he like something plain, like a plain band, or something more delicate and flashy, with stones in it…?”

 

“Personally, I think he’d like something flashier,” Abby rolled her eyes, “I mean, have you  _ seen _ some of the clothes he’s worn?”

 

“True,” Carlos laughed slightly, still spinning his own ring. 

 

“You should get one that looks like a microphone!” Janice suggested, “like the one at the Radio Station!”

 

Carlos nodded, and pictured the microphone Cecil spent most of his time in front of: round, with a star pattern in the middle, and a small screened bit in the middle. Yes, he thought that would be a very nice idea, actually. “I think he’d like that a lot,” Carlos smiled, then took a paper napkin from beside him.

 

He patted his pockets, looking for a legal form of writing utensil, then fished it from his pocket. He scribbled a picture of the microphone, albeit a bit more stylized than what it actually looked like. “Like this, you think?” he showed it to Janice.

 

She looked down at it, nodded, and smiled. “Exactly like that.” she said. 

 

Carlos looked back up at Abby, who studied the drawing with some interest. “I think he’d like it a lot, sweetie.” she said. “You should go and visit the local jeweler, and I’m sure she’d be able to cut you a great deal. It could take awhile, though. When were you thinking of asking him?”

 

“Well,” Carlos clucked his tongue thoughtfully. “Our anniversary is next friday, so, I was thinking it might be nice to do it then.”

 

“Hm, it’s not a lot of time, then.” She mused. “That’s okay, the jeweler does quick work. She might even put a rush on the order if it’s from a local celebrity.”

 

Even after four years, Carlos was not entirely used to being considered a “local celebrity”. But, at times, it did have its perks. “Okay,” he said softly, “Thank you.”

 

Abby glanced down at her watch as it beeped. “Oh, dear,” she muttered, “I have to take Janice to Scout training. How about you meet me at the jewelry store in about an hour, and I’ll help you choose what cut of stones and such to use?”

 

“That would be perfect, Abby.” Carlos smiled at her, then looked down at Janice. “Thank you for your help too, Janice. Have a fun time at Scouts!”

 

“Thanks, Uncle Carlos.” She hummed, then leaned in to hug him. “And Uncle Carlos?”

 

She gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I really hope Uncle Cecil says yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, so you think no sacrificial blue item, then?” Cecil asked, tapping a rhythm with the toe of his shoe. 

 

“I think a ring would be more than enough, Cecil.” Rochelle assured him. 

 

Cecil slumped in his chair, thinking. “He doesn’t seem like the type of person to like something flashy,” he murmured thoughtfully, then smiled as the thought came to him. “Maybe I could do something like the ring he already has? He has that spinner-ring he likes to stim with, maybe I could have one specially made.”

 

“Oh, my word, Carlos would be so happy,” Rochelle, nodded. “He’s had that thing since before I met him, I don’t think he’s ever taken it off. I think he’d love another one like it.” she smiled and offered a suggestion. “Oh, maybe you could have this one made with little Erlenmeyer flasks over the band, or something!”

 

“Perfectly scientific!” Cecil hummed, “little Erlenmeyer flasks would be perfect, since he is a scientist, and we both  _ are _ very into science.”

 

Rochelle rolled her eyes and laughed a little. “You should probably get on getting a ring, then.” she said, “I’m sure a ring like that would take some time, even if you do get the local celebrity rush. When were you thinking you’d propose, anyways?”

 

“Next Friday,” Cecil smiled coyly, looking down at his coffee. “It’ll be our four-year anniversary.”

 

“Aw,” Rochelle smiled. “It’ll certainly be an anniversary neither of you will forget.”

 

“That’s the plan,” Cecil hummed in reply, then checked the watch on his right wrist. “Oh, gosh, I should get going! I have to run if I’m going to get to the Jeweler before I have to go on air.” 

 

“Of course, of course,” Rochelle nodded her head and stood, putting her empty mug on the counter for a Barista to absorb into their being and shriek something about the mainstream. 

 

Cecil copied her, stuffing a few loose bills into his own cup for a tip for the both of them, then offered Rochelle a hug. She politely declined, simply for the fact hugs made her uncomfortable, but did accept the handshake Cecil offered instead. “Thank you again for your help,” he smiled. “I know Carlos fairly well, but we haven’t talked a lot about how he’d want to be proposed to, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I understand,” Rochelle nodded. “It doesn’t really seem like it’d be a popular topic of conversation. And Carlos, God love him, he’s not exactly one for dropping hints.”

 

Cecil smiled fondly. “He’s so honest and open, he can’t lie to save his life. I love him a lot.”

 

“I know you do, Ceec.” Rochelle laughed. “He loves you too.”

 

Cecil quickly made his way out to his car, and then to the Jewelry store off of Sommerset, next to the Ace Hardware (Which made it hard to find, with the fact the hardware store kept turning invisible). A tiny bell jingled when Cecil opened the door, but it came from the barber’s shop next door, so it was probably unrelated to the reporter’s actions. Even still, the Jeweler glanced up and gave Cecil a winning smile. “Cecil,” she said, “It’s nice to see you again! I haven’t seen you since the last Homecoming.”

 

Cecil laughed in a cordial manner, approaching the counter. “It’s nice to see you too, Sable.” he said, “How’s Candace?”

 

“Getting bigger every day,” the woman replied with an air of pride. “My partner, Aiden sure has their hands full.”

 

Cecil smiled, leaning against the glass display case and examining the sparkling jewels. His heart clenched fondly at the sight of the shiny silver bands and twinkling gems, some on porcelain fingers, some on fleshy fingers, but all beautiful. “Anyways, how can I help you today, Cecil?” Sable asked, following his eyes to the rings in the case. “Looking for, eh, anything in particular?”

 

Cecil broke his gaze and stood up straight. “Actually, I was wondering if you took custom orders.” he asked.

 

Sable smiled, and nodded. “Within reason, of course.” she said, “What is it you’re ordering, specifically?”

 

Cecil explained at length the design he’d wanted, and showed her pictures from his phone as well. It didn’t take them long to settle on a price, and determine the deadline for the ring. Sable took him into the back room to help him decide on what type of silver to use, when she suddenly looked up towards the door. “Please excuse me, Cecil, I think I have another client.”

 

“Oh, of course, I understand.” Cecil said, “I think I’ve decided, anyways. Let’s go with the sterling base, and Voidstone for the flasks.”

 

Sable scratched the orders on a piece of paper with an illegal writing utensil, and hid it in her lime green coat. “Perfect. I’ll have it by thursday evening.” she smiled. “I’m happy for you, Cecil. Carlos is a lucky man.”

 

“I’m the lucky one, Sable.” Cecil smiled widely as they walked out of the office, “but thank you.”

 

Cecil felt his heart drop into his stomach when he caught sight of his sister at the counter. “Abby!” he said, unnaturally casual. “I, um, what’re you doing here?”

 

He wanted it to be a surprise to her as well, it wouldn’t do him any good for her to figure it out now! “I’m, um.” She glanced down at the glass case, “I’m…. looking for a new stone for my ring!” she smiled, like what she’d said was pure genius. “Yes, um, I lost a stone in my wedding ring when I was in the garden, so I thought I’d see how much it’d cost to get a new one.”

 

Cecil hummed, and nodded, edging towards the door. “What about  _ you _ , what’re  _ you _ doing here, Cecil?” he froze at her question.

 

“I’m… I’m…” he glanced down and caught sight of his watch, and blurted out, “I’m having my watch resized!”

 

Before she could question it, he unfastened the watch from his wrist, and turned back towards Sable. “So, like we were talking about, I need it about an eighth of an inch smaller, please.” He accentuated the word  _ please _ , keeping eye contact with the woman and silently begging her to play along.

 

Sable understood, and took the watch. “Oh, yes, of course.” she said, “I’ll have it ready for you on Thursday, then.”

 

“Perfect, Thank you, Sable.” he smiled at her, silently thanking her, and looked down at the watch face. “And Abby, I’d love to stay and chat, but I have to be at the station in ten minutes.” 

 

He started towards the door. “We’re still on for dinner on thursday, right?”

 

“Right. See you thursday, then!” Abby replied.

 

\---------

 

Carlos slowly stood from where he’d dropped to his knees beside the jewelry store display case, one hand to his heart. “Thanks for covering, Abby!” he said, “I would’ve totally ruined the surprise if he’d seen me!”

 

“No problem, Carlos,” Abby waved her hand dismissively.

 

The jeweler- Sable, Carlos gathered her name was- looked confused. Confused was generally a common expression in Night Vale, though, so Carlos dismissed it. “Hello,” he smiled, “You must be Sable. I’m--”

 

“Carlos, yes.” She nodded, “You’re Carlos, the Scientist.”

 

Carlos nodded, happily. “So then, are you not here for..?” Sable’s eyes drifted towards Abby.

 

Abby shook her head. “No, I’m afraid not. I just said it to Cecil so he wouldn’t suspect anything.”

 

At that, Sable seemed to realize something good. And was consequently trying incredibly hard not to laugh, or smile. Carlos assumed she’d gotten a surprise feelings delivery, and didn’t want to appear rude. Carlos dug through his pockets and produced the napkin from breakfast. “I was wondering, do you take commissions?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, here's a double whammy chapter update on this, the anniversary of the day of my OTP's wedding :D

Three days passed, and it was Thursday. Cecil picked up the ring, Sable still trying not to snicker or smile. He quickly made his way home, where he knew he and Carlos were about to host dinner for their friends and family, and started cooking. 

 

Carlos was home about an hour after Cecil, carrying two paper bags of groceries, and two different bottles of wines. “Hi, honey,” he hummed in almost a musical tone of voice, kissing Cecil on the cheek. “Cooking dinner?”

 

Cecil nodded, smiling in reply. “Yeah. I thought I might try that Orzo recipe I saw online the other day. Did you ever hear back from Dave and Stan if they’re coming tonight?”

 

Carlos nodded, opening up the refrigerator to put groceries away. “Stan has to watch a lab culture tonight,” he explained, “Dave is still out sick from that Poppy Cough thing.”

 

Cecil made a sympathetic groan, nodding. “Opiate Coughs are the worst,” Cecil said.

 

The scientist put a loaf of potato bread into the refrigerator. “Anyways, I think it’s just Rochelle coming tonight.” he said. “What about Steve and Abby?”

 

Cecil nodded, stirring the orzo in the pan. “Abby and Janice are, but Steve has to work tonight.” Cecil hummed, “Tonight’s going to be fun, I think.”

 

Carlos chuckled. “He loves you, you know.” 

 

“I know,” Cecil groaned, “But come onnnnn… He makes  _ so many puns _ .” 

 

“Aw,” Carlos pouted, hiding a slight smirk. “But you  _ like _ it when I make puns. And besides,  _ you _ make puns too.”

 

“Yes, but Steve makes the worst puns.” Cecil rolled his eyes. 

 

Carlos laughed a little bit, and left the two wine bottles on the counter. “I love you, you know.” he informed him.

 

“I know.” Cecil replied with a smile.

 

The reporter caught sight of Carlos, nearing his burgundy coat slung over the chair, and felt his heart drop into his stomach. “N-no!” he shouted before he could stop himself. 

 

Carlos backed away from the jacket like he’d been burned. “What, what’s wrong?” he asked, eyes wide.

 

Time doesn’t work in Night Vale. At that particular moment, Cecil thought he’d actually broken time with how long the silence felt. “Um,” he thought out loud. “Didn’t you, um, didn’t you hear my broadcast earlier? It’s…” a thought occurred to him and it was everything in him not to smile. “It’s illegal to touch any article of clothing that doesn’t belong to you.”

 

Carlos quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t hear that on the show today…” he said.

 

_ Great Glow Cloud, (All Hail) _ , Cecil fumbled internally for a response. “It…” he thought, “It was a subliminal announcement. It only played during the weather. You usually tune out during the weather, don’t you?”

 

Carlos nodded sheepishly. “This particular weather was a little off the wall for me.” he admitted. “I’m just not that into bluegrass metal.”

 

Cecil sighed in internal relief. “Well,” he said, turning back to the pan, “That’s the new decree. So, since I’d really like to have you around during our four year anniversary, I’d strongly suggest you leave the coat there for now.”

 

“Okay, honey.” Carlos eyed the coat with an air of nervousness.

 

Cecil turned away from the pan, giving Carlos a smile. “I’ll hang it up once I’m done here.” he promised him.

 

“Thank you,” Carlos smiled, a little coyly. “Soooo, what does the City Council say about touching someone else’s clothes while they’re wearing them?”

 

“While they’re wearing them?” Cecil smirked, leaning against the counter. “That’s okay. Very okay, actually. Neat, even.”

 

Carlos smiled and wrapped his arms around Cecil in a hug. “You’re right.” he said, “Very neat. The most neat.”

 

He kissed Cecil’s lips, sweetly. “But I know how to make this even  _ neater _ ,” he hummed suggestively.

 

Cecil giggled a little bit, kissing Carlos on the forehead. “As great as that sounds,” he cast a glance towards the clock on the oven. “We’ve got about twenty minutes before our friends and family start joining us. And I don’t know about you, but my sister walking in on us is not exactly a turn-on for me.”

 

Carlos pouted a little, but looked as though he was stifling a smile. “Fine, fine.” he said, “Maybe later, then.”

 

“Later, for sure.” Cecil agreed, giving him a little wink, and letting his hand snake down to Carlos’s perfect butt and give it a little squeeze (which Carlos responded to with a jump and an undignified squeak.) “You can go change and wash up if you want to, I’m almost done here.”

 

Carlos kissed Cecil on the forehead, and started towards the bedroom to change his clothes. Cecil listened carefully for the  _ click _ of the bedroom door, and quickly walked to his coat, breathing a sigh of relief.  _ That was close, _ he thought, casting a glance to the closed bedroom door before he emptied the coat pockets into his hands. 

 

The various odds and ends from the day- paperclips, a crochet hook, coins of a long dead currency, a receipt from the Ralphs- were put aside in lieu of the velvety black box. Cecil smiled widely, still glancing occasionally towards the bedroom door as he opened it with a small snap. Cecil’s heart metaphorically melted at the silver and onyx colored ring. He ran a finger over it almost reverently, careful not to make a smudge over the silver. Little erlenmeyer flasks sat over the ring, looking as though they were plucked right from the night sky. Cecil vaguely wondered if he looked at the sky tonight if he would see tiny cutouts of scientific flasks. The radio host wedged the silver circle from the indentation in the box, and gave the center a tentative spin. It spun easily, making a quiet ringing sound. Cecil smiled again. The sound of a falling box of cheerios made him jump, and he quickly snapped the box closed and put it behind his back. “ _ It’s a beautiful ring, _ ” Cheerio crumbs had spelt on the counter. “ _ He’ll love it.” _

 

Cecil smiled, and chuckled under his breath. The Faceless Old Woman who Secretly Lived in his Home could be very sweet at times. “It’s a secret.” he half whispered, stuffing the box into his front pocket. “Don’t you dare tell him, or I won’t buy the real fruit popsicles anymore.”

 

If she had a reply, she didn’t immediately voice it. Cecil quickly used a paper towel to clean up the crumbs, and hung his coat on the coat rack. He turned down the heat on the stove to barely simmer the food and keep it warm. The radio host glanced down at his pastel green shirt, dismayed to see a coffee stain from work. He frowned, deciding to change it before company started showing up. 

 

He walked the distance between the kitchen and the bedroom in a few long strides, using the knuckle of his pointer finger to tap against the door twice. “Knock knock,” Cecil opened the door, surprised when Carlos seemed to whirl around to face him, his hands behind his back and a shocked expression over his features. 

 

“C-Ceec!” Carlos stuttered out, an almost unnatural smile over his features. “You’re- um- How’s dinner coming along?”

 

Cecil quirked an eyebrow, a little suspicious. “It’s almost done,” he said carefully, watching Carlos for a moment before turning his attention to the shirts in the closet. “I just came in to change my shirt… Are you okay, dear?”

 

“Fine!” Carlos said, perhaps a little too quickly. “Fine,  just, um.” he seemed to pause, then gestured vaguely, keeping one hand behind his back. “Science, you know.”

 

Cecil hummed in understanding, nodding slightly and choosing a paisley patterned shirt from the hangers. Of course, that made sense. Science is often a dangerous subject, full of surprises. It seemed only natural that even a scientific mind like Carlos’s be unsettled by it sometimes. Besides, Carlos seemed to relax when Cecil responded. 

 

A quiet wail, sounding almost like the wind from a rocky ocean coast hit their ears. “Oh, it seems they’re here already.” Cecil glanced in the direction of the front door. “Carlos, would you mind?”

 

“Sure, Ceec, no problem.” Carlos kissed him on the cheek as he passed, 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand part two of the chapter update double feature onthis the anniversary of the day of my OTP's wedding :D

Carlos relaxed visibly once he closed the door behind him. Boy,  _ that _ was close. He silently thanked his lucky stars that “science” was enough of an explanation most of the time to dismiss most worries or anything that could be suspicious. 

 

He put the black velvet ring box in his hand into his right business casual lab coat, and walked to the door. He took the chain from the lock, and opened the door, smiling an inviting and friendly smile. “Janice! Abby! Hello!” he said, then opened the door the rest of the way for them, “Come in, make yourselves comfortable.”

 

Janice rolled her chair through the door, wrapping Carlos’s legs in a tight hug. “Did you do it yet? Did you ask him?” the words burst out of her mouth, and Carlos’s heart stopped for a half a second at the sound of the bedroom door opening. 

 

“Ask who what, dear?” Cecil asked, putting a hand to Carlos’s tense back for half a second and then kneeling down to Janice’s level to give her a proper hug.

 

Janice opened her mouth to speak, but Carlos beat her to it. “Science!” he blurted out.

 

Cecil looked at him like he’d just sprouted an extra limb. “Um,” Carlos cleared his throat, “she was asking me if I had asked my team if she could come work in the lab with me, doing science!” 

 

Janice looked confused for a moment, but Carlos knelt down next to her. “No, sweetie, I’m afraid I haven’t asked yet.” he said, speaking in an even tone, “It just hasn’t been the right time yet. I’ll ask tomorrow though,” he winked, hoping it seemed natural enough.

 

Janice seemed to catch on, nodding her head and smiling. “Oh, okay Uncle Carlos.” she said, “I’m really excited.” she added, “You know, for the science.”

 

Cecil almost giggled, kissing her on her cheek. “My little scientist in the making.” he hummed happily, then stood, offering a smile to Abby. “Hi, Abbs. How are you?”

 

“Oh, you know,” she shrugged, putting the casserole dish in her hands on the kitchen table. “Same blood and guts different day. So it goes as a nurse at NVGen.” 

 

Cecil made a face in disgust, but nodded anyways. There was a knock on the door. Carlos opened it, and flashed another smile. “Rochelle,” he said, “Glad you could make it.”

 

“For you, always.” She flashed him a toothy smile, then tilted the plate in her hands to show what she brought.. “I made cake!” 

 

Carlos inhaled sharply, a smile over his features. “Ooooh, Rochelle, you are amazing,” he told her, “Ceec, Abby, you guys  _ have _ to try some of her cake, she makes the best cakes ever, seriously.”

 

Rochelle chuckled a little and put the cake down on the counter, and Carlos took a corkscrew from a drawer. “Red or white?”

 

“Red, please.” Rochelle answered.

 

“I’ll have some white, please.” Abby said.

 

“I’ll have some white, too!” Janice piped up with a smug little grin.

 

Carlos smirked back at her, opening the bottle of red first with a  _ pop _ . “Nice try, but I think your mother might kill me. How about some apple cider instead?”

 

“Fineeeee,” Janice rolled her eyes jokingly. 

 

Carlos poured two glasses of the red. He passed one to Rochelle, who took a small sip from the glass, and reached into the cupboard for more glasses. “Ceec, red or white?”

 

“White, please!” Cecil replied, stirring the contents of one of the pans. “Hey, um, Rochelle! You’re a good cook, I could use a second opinion.”

 

Rochelle looked up at Cecil, a little bit of confusion in her face. “I made this orzo dish, but I think it’s missing something. You want to come look in the pantry with me?”

 

Rochelle seemed to catch on that it wasn’t about the food at all, and nodded, setting her glass down on the table. “Oh, um, sure, Cecil. Carlos, I’ll get that cider for Janice while I’m in there.”

 

“Oh, perfect,” Carlos smiled, opening the bottle of white wine.

  
  


\----

 

Cecil led Rochelle to the pantry, maneuvering around a large stack of canned cranberry sauce and canned beans. He made sure the door closed, then smiled at her. “I got it today!” he whispered.

 

Rochelle smiled back, just as excited even though she wasn’t showing it. “No way!” she whispered, “Do you have it on you? Let me see!”

 

Cecil immediately dug through his pocket, awkwardly tugging the box from his pocket, and snapping it open to show her. “Sterling silver for the base, and Voidstone interlay for the spinner and the flasks!” He looked up at her expectantly. “What do you think, will he like it?”

 

“Like it? Cecil, the guy has been fascinated with Voidstone since we  _ got _ here.” Rochelle examined the ring in the minimal light. “He’s going to  _ love _ it.”

 

\---

 

Carlos poured the two glasses of white, then passed one to Abby and cast a glance over his shoulder. He turned back to them with a wide smile. “I got it today!” he half-whispered.

 

Abby smiled expectantly, taking a sip of her wine. “So? Let’s see it, then!”

 

Carlos never stopped smiling as he dug the box from his pocket and opened it in front of him. Abby covered her mouth, gazing down at the ring. “Oh, wow,” she breathed, “Carlos, that came out so beautiful.”

 

The ring shined brilliantly, even in the amber light of their kitchen. Sable had certainly not disappointed; it was just as beautiful as Carlos had hoped it’d be. It was designed like Cecil’s microphone at the Station; a circle, and a starburst of smaller lines of silver leading to the center, where a brilliantly cut round amethyst sparkled brightly. The band itself was thicker, and looked as though there was a cord running from the microphone. “Do you really think he’ll like it?” Carlos smiled nervously.

 

“Carlos, he’ll  _ love _ it! You even got his birthstone and everything, that’s so sweet.” Abby examined it in the light, careful not to drop it. 

 

Janice looked up at him, smiling a toothy smile. “So, if you’re not going with the velociraptors, how  _ are _ you gonna ask him?”

 

“I think I’ll ask him after dinner tomorrow.” Carlos said, smiling. “We’re going to Gino’s, like we did on our first date. I even made the reservation for the full Gino’s experience, just like then.”

 

“How sweet,” Abby smiled, giving him a hug. “Carlos, Cecil is going to love it. I just wish I could see his reaction.”

 

“See, that’s something else I wanted to ask you about.” Carlos smiled up at her. “I know, it’s short notice, but I was wondering if maybe you, Steve, and Janice would like to be at the next table in the restaurant.” He looked bashful for a moment. “I figured… for such a big and important moment, he’d want his big sister and his favorite niece there.”

 

Abby laughed a little bit. “You’re so sweet, you might give me a cavity.” he said, “I’d love to be there. I’ll ask Steve about his schedule.”

 

Just at that moment, the sound of the pantry door opening and closing made Carlos’s heart jump. He quickly stuffed the ring back into his pocket, and picked his wineglass up from the counter. He smiled at Cecil and Rochelle as they reentered the kitchen, laughing about something. “Find what  you were looking for, honey?” Carlos asked.

 

Cecil seemed to pause for a moment, then reach into the cupboard. “Yes!” He took a small spice shaker, and shook it sparsely over the pan. “Void salt!” he said, “she tells me it brings out just the right amount of existential dread.”

 

Carlos was a little intrigued at that; Rochelle had mentioned in the past that she was skeptical of most of Night Vale’s food. Enough so she often had foods shipped to her from the “outside world”. But people change, and tastes change. Carlos had even come to appreciate some of the town’s more…. “Eclectic” foods. Cecil turned the knob on the stove and turned around- skirt flowing in a flourish of fabric. “Dinner’s ready!” he announced.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I should be working on my D&D Campaign, but whoops here we are >.> Come follow me at lovelylovelyartist.tumblr.com )


End file.
